Chocolate Syrup and other Seto Toppings
by IXIAnubiaIXI
Summary: BakuraSeto...or is it SetoBakura?.......We may never know...XD


Chocolate Syrup, and other Seto Toppings

AN: Don't own YuGiOh...damn it

By:lXlAnubialXl

It was a normal day in Domino. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright, the moans of Jounouchi could be heard in the Turtle Game Shop, and the Ishtars could not get their candy from Isis. Yup life was very peaceful for the young civilians of Domino city. Peaceful for everyone except for one particular person who was having a very difficult time concentrating on their work.

Though I suppose anyone would be aggravated if they had an ancient tombrobber hovering over their shoulder asking about every little invention, every little electric device, every little leftover in the fridge, every little piECE OF PIE WHERE DOES IT END WHERE DOES IT END!?!?!?!?!...ok anyways. So the very busy CEO could not concentrate on a very important paper he was writing, and soon his eye was obtaining a very disturbing twitch and his teeth were pushing against each other make a weird kind of sound similar to a cat's claws on a chalk board.

"Oooh Seto what is thi-AHH it bit me!!!!" yelled Bakura as he cradled his hand close to his chest.

..."arrgh" Kaiba let out a growlful sigh as he finally stood up to see what the tombrobber had done to himself.

"What now Bakura!!! God! If I don't get this paper done then my American investment will be for nothing!" said Seto Kaiba as he walked over to the growling little white haired spirit

as he still commenced cursing the object that had maimed his poor hand.

"But the evil snapping thing from hell hurt my haaaand..."Bakura whined.

"Grr...IT'S CALLED A CAKE MIXER!!!GO BOTHER MOTOU IF YOUR GOING TO BE THIS MUCH TROUBLE!!!"

"Phh the Pharaoh? As if, and besides I need to stay where little uke stays." Purred Bakura as he nuzzled Seto's hair, forgetting entirely about his slightly bruised hand.

Seto just stared at the wall and suddenly cracked.

"Oh you're right Bakura I'm sorry how could I forget that the almighty Seme's wishes should always be carried out, my apologies. Now if you excuse me I am going to my room...start writing my paper...and want you to STAY THE HELL AWAY...oh and by the way...I AM THE SEME IN THE RELATIONSHIP TOMBROBBER!!!" Seto screeched as he ran straight through the doorway to his room and slammed the door.

..."Fine be that way...uke"...

"I HEARD THAT!"

..."damn it"...

So figuring he wasn't going to be getting anything out of his boyfriend soon, he decided to venture back into the kitchen and heighten his curiosity some more.

He came along a huge white casing that he had found out from his boyfriend was called a "refrigerator", though he didn't care what it was called as long as it still contained food.

"Hmm ooh what's this?" He pondered as he found a particularly interesting bottle. It was a dark brow color and had a picture of ice cream on it with some sort of goop on it.

Bakura's became questionable, so he decided to investigate to satisfy his curiosity. He took the top of the bottle off and sniffed it. It had a very familiar scent, but he couldn't remember where he had smelt it. So he decided to be brave and test taste it. He put the bottle over his mouth and squeezed extra hard. Suddenly a huge glob of dark brown slid into his mouth and he dropped the bottle, his eyes the size of saucers.

"...HOLY SHIT IT'S CHOCOLATE!!!" He blinked in surprise. Then gave an evil grin.

"Heheh maybe I should use this for later" and then he decided to look for more, and came upon a small jar of red cherries.

"Ohhh these look as good as the ones I stole from the Pharaoh and his puppy, but maybe this time I can put them to better use.

Then he thought he should look in the "freezer" as Kaiba had called it.

So he stood up and opened the small compartment aaaand...

"DAMN THAT'S COOLD!!!!!!!!"

"SHUTUP DOWN THERE BAKURAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

..."."....O.o;;;..."Man is he pissed."

Oh well he thought as he looked through the freezing cold cavern.

_Oooh what's this? _he thought as he found a sort of small tub like thing.

So he opened it and saw some sort of white milky frozen stuff.

"Hmm"...::tastes it:...WOOHOO!!!!"

Bakura couldn't believe he didn't have this kind of stuff back in Egypt, well actually he could since Egypt was so hot but anyway.

"Yuuum...now I think it's time to go visit my Seto-kun...hehehe."

::Back in the abode of Seto::

"Ahh finally done!" Seto smiled joyously (AN: Well smirked anyway.) as he fell on top of his bed.

"And now time to take a nap...ahhhh." He sighed as he felt incredibly relaxed.

Suddenly the lights went off and footsteps were heard.

_What's going on? _Seto thought. "Bakura?" he called. No answer was heard except for a snicker or two and some more footsteps. He pushed himself off the bed and looked around. Nothing except for darkness.

Then suddenly he felt himself forcefully pushed back onto the bed and felt both of his hands being tied over his head.

"Bakura what are you doing?!?" He asked loudly finally getting his voice back.

"I thought we should have some fun." Bakura said as he pulled off Seto's shirt, kissing a line across his koi's chest making Seto gasp.

Bakura started to lick down to Seto's navel, dipping his tongue into his belly button making his lover arch into the touch of wetness.

Bakura started to speak after a while of well...how should I say this...DEEP HOT LICKING!!! (AN: Hahahahah!!!xD)

"Oh Seto?"

"WhaaaAAttt is it Kura?" He drawled out.

"I was thinking and..."

"Aaaand?"

"LET'S MAKE A SUNDAE!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" _WHAT!?!?!?! _Seto screamed in surprise both in his head and out loud.

"Yeah I found all this really tasty stuff and I remember when we went to that place called an ice cream parlor and thought we could make our own so what do ya say!?!?!?!!?" He said excitedly quickly getting off of Seto and bouncing up and down towards the door.

"Bubububut I thought you...but..but...grrr....I AM LAYING HERE WITH A UNATENDED ERECTION –Bakura was about to interrupt- AND YES I KNOW THE WORD FOR IT SO SHUTUP!!!!!!! –Bakura shutted up- AND YOU JUST WALK AWAY ASKING ME TO HELP YOU WITH A SUNDAE!?!?!?! WHERE'S MY TREAT!?!?!"

"Well I didn't say that the sundae was the only thing chocolate syrup was going to be eaten off of."

Seto: ::MajorBlush::

Bakura walked down the stairs slowly so Seto could catch up.

"Man why did I have an overly PMSing boyfriend? Why me?!?!"

I HEARD THAT!!!

..."damn it"...

So in the end everyone lived happily ever after in the peaceful city of Domino. The birds were STILL chirping, the sun was STILL bright, and the moans from the Game Shop now came from Yami and were louder than ever.

Oh but the Ishtars still couldn't get their candy...I think the growling of Isis scared them too much...hehe...heeeh...


End file.
